The Help of a Single Spark
by technodragon78
Summary: The usual plot: Barricade gets rescued by the Autobots, just done my way. Now a series.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Nope not mine not even a little bit, DAMN IT.

Summary:

The usual Barricade gets helped out by the Autobots.

The Help of a Single Spark

Technodragon78

Sam watched as the flatbed tow truck drove past him heading toward the Med bay hanger followed closely by the neon green Medic.

"Seriously, I mean how many times did he try to kill us?" He asked as he turned back around to face Ironhide.

"I can't stand it either Sam but Ratchet has this whole immunity to seeing the evil side of a Mech when their injured." He grumbled. "He even forced Barricade onto the tow truck. He was hiding out on a junkyard outside of Mission city. They must have thought he was scrap in the aftermath of the battle."

"I don't understand. It's been like several months after the battle I thought you guys like regenerated. Why didn't he fix himself?" Sam asked.

"You can only regenerate up to a certain point Sam, but without Energon to speed up the process it can take forever without a medic's help." Ironhide replied.

"So how'd he find him anyway?" the boy queried.

"Ratchet picked up a low emergency beacon signal, it kicked on when Barricade's Energon levels got too low to maintain his spark. It's a failsafe for Mechs in a battle field only medics can retrieve the signal." The gruff truck answered.

"So what happens when he's fixed? He's gonna keep trying to kill us, right? So what's the point?" Sam turned to start heading towards the med bay.

"I don't know Sam. The wars over maybe with Ratchet helping him Barricade will start to realize that too. I so hope this doesn't bite us in the ass" Ironhide sighed.

Then he grumbled internally... I've already been around the humans too much I'm starting to sound like them.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Help of a Single Spark 2/?

by: Technodragon78

Rating: PG

Pairings: None

Summary: The usual plot Barricade gets helped out by the Autobots, done my way.

Disclaimer: Nope not mine not even a little bit damn it.

A/N So its now a series. The plot bunnies surrounded me and attacked

Ironhide and Sam walked towards the opening of the medbay hanger and paused at the entrance as they heard yelling inside. They peaked around the entrance opening.

"Ratchet what in Primus's name do you think you're doing?!!" Optimus yelled.

Ratchet stood protectively in front of the tow truck.

"He's my patient Optimus I couldn't very well leave him so his spark could deactivate." He replied calmly.

"You brought a Decepticon into our Base. Do you have any idea of the security risk this is bringing us? What if he wakes up in battle mode and starts shooting at the humans?" Their leader replied angrily.

"Then I'll deactivate his weapons before he wakes." The medic turned back toward the tow truck to start releasing the Saleen police car. "I already gave him enough of our energon-like substance to help his healing process. He reactivated briefly at the junkyard he knows where he is going to be."

"It's still to much of a risk Ratchet you're putting the humans in harms way." Optimus crossed his arms over his chest in a huff.

"I think we can take care of business pretty easily Optimus." Will stated. "I think you should let him try. I mean who knows maybe Barricade is as battle weary as the rest of you. I know I can talk the Brass into giving up some more men and we can secure the base the best we can." Will grinned as he hopped down out of the tow truck.

"We can't even keep him contained behind a secure energy field. We don't have the technology here yet. What are you going to do with him once he wakes Ratchet?" Optimus inquired.

"We'll I know Ironhide over there will be watching this hanger every moment he can." Ratchet replied pointing to Ironhide and Sam hiding at the entrance.

"So that takes care of some of your security concerns. And I will make sure the humans are far enough away for their safety and we will wake him in as secured a location as possible. We have time. It will take many months for me to repair his internal damage. We can build an entire hanger surrounded by a force field by that time. I was not only a medic you know I am not half bad as an engineer. The human's technology isn't far enough off that I cannot make something that will work."

"Fine, fine alright. I just wish you would have talked to me first you know I have to keep my first priority to the safety of the team and the humans on this base." Optimus shook his head in disbelief. I can't believe I'm agreeing to this he thought.

"I know. That is why I brought him here first. I knew you couldn't turn him away once he was here." Ratchet grinned as he motioned to Will to start to lower the tow truck."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Help of a Single Spark 3/?

by: Technodragon78

Rating: PG

Pairings: None

Summary: The usual plot Barricade gets helped out by the Autobots, done my way.

Disclaimer: Nope they are not mine not even a little bit damn it.

Experiments

A month later

Will stood in the doorway of the med bay hanger and watched as Ratchet put down his tools shook his head and sighed.

"Problems, Ratchet?" He asked.

"It's just a long process Will. I have to completely refit much of his internal transformation clogs. Most were so shattered they need melted and restructured. Unfortunately, I do not have his measurements and that's an additional process." He stated as he looked down at the human.

"Can you tell what happened to him?" Will inquired.

"Yes, most of his damage was not done during the battle. It looks like Starscream came back and took out his frustration on Barricade. I can see burns that are similar to his ray gun." The medic stated in disgust as he went back to tweaking the part.

"Wholly hell his own teammate did that too him?" Will exclaimed.

"Yes, Starscream's temper is almost as notorious as Megatron's."

"Is there anything that can help?" the Special Forces solider asked.

"No, none that I can see. I do not have any spare metals or parts that I can use. Most of the Earth-bound metals are inferior to ours and these parts have to be structured just right."

"What about the Sector Seven experiments?" Will questioned.

"What experiments?" Ratchet turned around startled.

"They didn't tell you?" Will looked taken aback.

"No, What experiments Will?" Ratchet was starting to look livid.

"Um, maybe we should get this cleared with the Brass first." He took a couple of steps back recognizing imminent danger when he saw it.

"No tell me now before your government decides to cover it up further." Reaching down he scooped up the human to bring him up to eye level.

"Well I can always say I was under duress, right? Besides I don't think its right that they held that from you. Hey, ease up a fragile human here." He tapped on Ratchets finger.

" Sorry, Will." Ratchet eased Will around so he could stand on his palm.

"Naw its okay, big guy. Now, from what I understand the Sector Seven goons ran all sorts of experiments on our technology to see what the All Spark would do to it. I guess they saw the All Spark advanced our technology along with transformed it. I guess to be able to transform it the cube had to make a lot of changes. Then when the experiment got out of control or they didn't need it any longer they were terminated." He explained his expression signaling his abhorrence with the agency's actions.

"They terminated them." The Autobot exclaimed. "How many?"

"I don't know but they kept them mostly intact to be able to reverse engineer the parts. They're stored in a Military hanger in Nevada from what I'm told."

"I want to see them as soon as possible Will. I need to know how many. We need to make records and indicate the cause of their deaths. Even if they are non-Cybertron by nature they still need to be named and acknowledged being that the All Spark created them."

"It will take some doing Ratchet especially being that they kept it a secret from you and they're defiantly not gonna be happy with me letting the cat out of the bag."

"Cat what cat?" Ratchet asked in confusion.

"Human expression." Will explained

"Ahh, yet another thing about your Earth languages I do not understand." The Medic shook his head and turned around with Will to go see Optimus about this new turn of events.


	4. Chapter 4

The Help of a Single Spark 4

Optimus walked in and saw Ratchet working on what appeared to be a human cell phone.

"Good Morning Ratchet." Optimus stated.

"Good Morning Optimus. How was your recharge?" Ratchet replied.

"It went well. It looks as though you could do with a good bit of recharge yourself Ratchet. You've been hold up in your med bay for almost a human month now." Prime replied worriedly. He looked at Ratchet with concern noting how tired he was looking.

"I have too much to do Optimus . I have to finalize these documents on the Sector Seven experiments. In between that I have been trying to finalize Barricade's repairs. And then there is this little one." The Medic stated holding up the Nokia Cell phone. He passed the phone over to his leader.

Prime looked at Ratchet and with a nod from him started a scan on the phone. He looked up startled at what he found. He found the medic smiling at him.

"It's got a spark Ratchet!! How in Primus's name is that possible?" Optimus exclaimed.

"He was one of the last Sector Seven experiments. Those human bastards tried the cubes spark on just about every technology that they could get their hands on. Then when they had no more use for them they used a modify ray blast to deactivate them. Only it did not completely deactivate them it put them in a stasis lock, where without an adequate Energon supply they slow lost spark as there systems were not able to auto repair themselves. We were lucky and caught this one in time."

"How many experiments Ratchet?" He asked with a startling anger.

"At least a thousand if not more, I think some of them were not as well documented." The medic replied with a sad sigh "All of those sparks are lost to us now."

"We will find a way Ratchet. How are the repairs on Jazz coming along? I know he has taken a back seat to all of this and with good reason." The leader asked.

"Those repaired are going along well indeed. I was able to modify some of the earth technology to help complete them." Ratchet stated with pride.

"Good, hopefully soon the Allspark shard I found will come out of stasis and it will be able to pass spark and we can start to repair our world. When do you thing this little one will be able to wake up?" The leader inquired.

"Very soon Optimus I am attempting to modify our new Energon power output to fit the small amount this one requires. I have been attempting to do this to Barricade's system as well I want to do this before waking them to make sure that there are no complications to there awakening. After that I can get some rest." Ratchet stated with a satisfied sigh.

"What are you thinking its designation should be?" Prime asked

"I was thinking Byte. In human terms it is one unit of data. I think that with its small size and alternate mode it's a good fit." Ratchet replied.

"So you are thinking he will be more of a communications officer." Prime replied.

"We will see when he wakes. But I think it will be a part of his primary function." Ratchet answered.

"This is great news Ratchet. Three of our kind soon to be returned to us hopefully soon more will come." The Autobot leader stated. "Get some rest soon Ratchet, don't make me have to turn it into an order."

"You're becoming in human terms a Mother Hen, Optimus." Ratchet stated with a smile.

"Whatever it take to keep my people functioning well." Optimus replied and turned and left the med bay a big grin on his face.


End file.
